bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = 1977–82, 1984–88, 1991–92, 1998— | first = March 30, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | owner = | species = | breed = | gender = Male | alias = | nickname = Nick | born = | died = | occupation = Current CEO of Harmony Records WSB Chief CEO of WIE (2010—) Former Mob boss CEO of Majesty Records Musician (retired) WSB Agent (retired) | residence = 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | spouse = Jennifer Kaye (1979–81) Sharon Mitchell (1985–86) Sharon Mitchell (1989–90) Trina Robinson (1990–93) Amelia Barber (1990) Amelia Barber (2000–03) Amelia Barber (2010—) | romances = Alexandria Queen Ashlee Collins | sons = Grayson Harper Tristan Grayson | daughters = Nikki Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = Abigail Grayson | stepsons = | stepdaughters = Lexi Grayson | grandsons = Trey Hudson Chace Hudson | granddaughters = Elena Katsopolis Daphne Katsopolis | grandfathers = Joe Grayson Marin Mixson | grandmothers = Helen Thompson Fannie Squire | uncles = Larry Grayson | aunts = | nephews = Aaron Grayson Quincy Deveraux Devon Hudson | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Nicolas Terence "Nik" Grayson is a from the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. Nik is first introduced in March 1977 and is one of the original characters. Nik supposedly dies in August 1992. The character is revealed to be alive in March 1998. Backstory Storylines 1977–82 Despite the urging of their parents, Nick and Jennifer decide to be co-parents instead of getting married. Thanks to family friend, Kathleen Chandler, Nick gets an internship with world renowned record executive, Vince Abbott. In the meantime, he falls for Amelia Spaulding, the wife of Kathleen's ex-lover, David Spaulding. In September 1978 when Nick is on his way from a college tour at , the plane crashes killing several passengers, including Vince. Jennifer rescues Nick and helps him regain use of his legs when he is left temporarily paralyzed. Nick and Jen eventually fall in love and marry in December 1979. Their happiness is short lived when Terry is presumed dead after his car drives off a bridge; however, Nick has hopes that his father is alive. In the spring of 1981, Nick finds a pregnancy test and Jen admits she is pregnant. However, he is devastated when she reveals that he is the child's father. Nick goes on a drinking binge which culminates in a one-night-stand with Amelia. When Nick learns that Jen was raped, he feels so guilty that he comes clean about his tryst, though he refuses to name the woman. The couple goes to marriage counseling and Nick claims Jen's unborn child as his own. Nick later finds Cody and Jenn kissing and demands to know the truth. During a struggle, Cody ends up dead while Jennifer falls down the stairs and goes into labor. Jennifer dies shortly after giving birth to daughter, Abigail. Though Nick is arrested and charged with both murders, his lawyer gets him off much to the dismay of Jenn's evil father, Oliver Cortlandt. After several failed attempts to ruin Nick's life, Oliver kidnaps Nick on Christmas Eve in 1982 and leads his family to believe he is dead. 1984–88 In early 1984, a comatose Nick is discovered in a foreign clinic suffering from a brain tumor. Valerie goes with a risky surgery but there aren't any improvements in Nick's condition. In March 1984, after a visit from Amelia, Nick makes a miraculous recovery and begins dating Ashlee Collins to make make Amelia and her new husband, Ashlee's brother Jack jealous. However, Ashlee soon learns she is pregnant and Nick proposes marriage. When Kathleen puts a hit out on a pregnant Amelia, Amelia and Ashlee end up in a terrible car accident which leads to them miscarrying. When the Collins family supports Kay and help her stay out jail, Nick and Amelia reunite and settle down together. However, their relationship is plagued by Amelia's mental health issues due her being raped as a teenager. They finally make it to the altar in early 1988, but she abandons him and leaves town. Nick then decides to start over somewhere else and leaves town with the girls as well. 1991–92 1998— 1990s Nik comes back to town in July 1991 and is shocked to find Amelia married to Zach Rosen and preparing to have a baby. When Amelia rejects him, Nik goes back to New York. In September 1991, Valerie goes to visit her family due to Niki having trouble with Nik's girlfriend, Vivian Carter; at Valerie's request, the girls return to Jericho City with her. Nik comes back to Jericho in June 1992 and announces that he and Vivian are engaged; however Nik is shocked when he discovers that his first wife, Leticia is actually alive, and that she actually fell into a coma while giving birth to Dria. Nik and Vivian manage to find some happiness in the midst of the chaos and marry in a commitment ceremony as Leticia refuses to divorce Nik; they then go on their "honeymoon". As the plane returns to Jericho City, it explodes killing both Nik and Vivian. Niki names her son, William Nicolas Robinson, after her father. Meanwhile, Leticia inherits all of Nik's belongings due their marriage never actually being dissolved. The World Security Bureau that Nik had hooked up with them years prior to help bring down mob boss, Dante DiMera and Dante retaliated by killing Nik. Nik returns to Jericho City alive and well with Amelia and her daughter, Lexi in February 1998. He reunites with Leticia and he moves back into the mansion. However, Tyrese Carver arrives in town and begins wreaking havoc on the family for his father's death years ago. Meanwhile, Nik files for divorce when he learns that Javier was behind the plane crash that killed Vivian and nearly killed him. The family is shocked when Tyrese reveals at Dria's birthday party that Alex was Dria's biological father; Niki is initially led to believe that Alex raped her, but Nik reveals that it was an ongoing affair. Nik and Leticia are divorce by summer's end, and their family is in shambles. Nik and Amelia officially reunite in September 1998, but she reverts to another personality, Elektra after a car accident. Nik has her committed, and soon meets another alter, Billy; then another, Mel Jones. One by one, Dr. Marlena Deidrick convinces Amelia's alters to reveal their secrets and Amelia appears to have made a full recovery. Nik proposes marriage and they finally marry on July 7, 1999. In the fall of 1999, at the annual Halloween party, hosted by the Santos family, Nik learns that he is the biological father of Lavery Chavez, and her cousin, Tristan Rivera, both were Trina's children. Lavery was originally believed to be the daughter of Trina's widower, Kenny. As Nik builds a relationship with his children, he learns that Tristan's adoptive father, Hernando Rivera is abusive. Nik files for custody and puts out a restraining order against Hernando. 2000s Tristan has a hard time learning to trust Nik, but he eventually comes around. On January 23, 2000, Nik gives Niki away at her wedding to Cory Robinson with all of his family in attendance. Nik continues bonding with his children, including his step-daughter Lexi. In the spring of 2000, Tristan and his friend Ariana Kiriakis discover Nik's father, Terry alive and well. Terry admits to living in seclusion after faking his death in prison due to Dante and Javier trying to kill him. In August 2000, Lavery runs away from home with R. J. Buchanan after learning she is pregnant with his child and gets an abortion. Niki and Cory attempt to cover for her but Nik soon finds out and is furious. In December 2000, Nik officially adopts Lexi while Amelia adopts Tristan. In March 2001, Dria prepares to marry Hawk Shayne and confides in Nik that she aborted Hawk's child because she didn't want to be a mother. However, due to Lavery's manipulations, Hawk finds out. In the fall of 2001, Nik's best friend and brother in law, Brett Winters is revealed to be alive. In early 2002, Nik becomes the president of the National Archaeology and Discovery Agency, at the governor's request. Niki soon announces that she and Cory are having another baby. Meanwhile, Nik pulls some strings and gets Cory a job as a reporter. However, on one of his assignments in October 2002, Cory is killed in a plane crash and Nik blames himself. In the spring of 2003, Nik is accused of murder by Chace Evans, the nephew of Viki's ex-husband Cody, after Cody goes missing. When Dante kidnaps Chace, Amelia goes to help him and is also taken hostage. Nik comes to their rescue and ends up getting shot. He is shocked to learn that Chace is actually his and Amelia's son, and Amelia gave him up at birth. Nik and Amelia officially divorce in June 2003. The revelation that Nik cheated on Leticia drives a wedge between Niki and her father, causing her to leave town. 2010s References External links Category:characters introduced in 1977